A Simple Little Idea That Changes Everything
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: After the failed Inception of Edwards, the Team returns to Tokyo. Arthur and Ariadne are engaged, but the events of Limbo still linger in the Architect's mind. The fifth in my story after "Dream, Bliss, Dream a Little Bigger Darling, and Dream on"
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Little Idea... That Changes Everything

**After the failed Inception of Edwards, the Team returns to Tokyo. Arthur and Ariadne are engaged, but the events of Limbo still linger in the Architect's mind. The fifth in my story after "Dream, Bliss, Dream a Little Bigger Darling, and Dream on" First, lets review...**

_**Cobb**- The Extractor_

_**Arthur**- The Point Man_

_**Ariadne**- The Architect_

_**Eames**- The Forger_

_**Saito**- The Business Man_

_**Yori**- The Doctor_

_**Sybil**- The Control, The Teenage Girl_

_**Hecate**- The Chemist_

_**Braker**- The Australian Forger_

_**Roy**- The Australian Architect_

_**James & Phillipa**- The Children_

_**Shin**- Saito & Yori's son_

_**Edwards**- The Mark_

_**Hector**- The Mark's oldest Son_

_**Paris**-The Mark's youngest Son_

_**Hagion**- The Sanctuary_

**Tokyo**

"The rain stopped." Sybil said. It was a clear morning as the Team stepped out of the airport. Ariadne felt a hand on her back and turned to see Arthur.  
>"I'll bring the car around" He said gently in her ear. She smiled awkwardly and nodded. Eames strolled into a patch of sun light as the three of them waited for Arthur.<p>

"So I never got around to saying congratulations." The Forger said with a smile.

"For what?" Ariadne asked surprised.  
>"You and Arthur... getting engaged?" Eames asked with a raised eye brow. Ariadne shook her head feeling stupid.<p>

"Oh yeah. Thank you." She said with a blush.

"It's been a crazy few days." Sybil admitted. "Were all a bit distracted."

"Cobb and Hecate will be back with the kids in the morning. " Eames said. "We can all have a nice dinner together." He turned to the Architect, Who was lost in thought. "Ariadne?" The Forger asked.

"Humm?" The Architect looked up, not listening.

"I was talking about dinner. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." She told them. Eames and Sybil gave her a hard look as Arthur pulled up in the car.

Yori had taken a red eye back to Japan from France to be with Saito and their son. The Australians had left the day of Edwards failed inception. Cobb and Hecate had taken a flight back to the States to get his Children and bring them back to Japan. The past week had been very stressful. The Team was not accustomed to failure. It had not been anyone's fault. Each Team member had done their job perfectly. Eames had surmised the Edwards (being a self made man) was to difficult to manipulate. Like Saito had been, Edwards was not one to be influenced. Eames and Cobb had thoughts about going after Hector.

"He's like a Prince." Eames told the Extractor that night over dinner. "He is in all the society pages. He is handsome and sociable. Nothing like his Father. He will be easy to influence."

"Were going to perform inception on Hector?" Sybil asked. They were all back at Ariadne's apartment in Tokyo. Sybil (a more accomplished cook) had prepared the dinner. "How will that help us?"

"Edwards listens to his oldest Son." Eames said. "In the dream I had ample time to study their relationship. Edwards admires his oldest son Hector, and sees his youngest as a very flighty womanizer."

"Shame you didn't impersonate Paris." Arthur chimed in. Eames laughed.

"We can use the market, like before." Cobb said.

"No we can't." Ariadne told them. They all turned to the Architect. She had barely spoken anything for several days. It was a surprise to hear any word from her not forced out. She shrugged. "The projections found us. Shot me." She said simply.

"With the sedation, you were there for two weeks, Darling." Eames told her.

"The market worked very well." Hecate agreed brushing back her long dark hair.

"I still was in Limbo." Ariadne said her cheek flushing.

"So what?" Hecate asked. "It faded away like a normal dream." The Chemist looked at the Architect. "It did fade away, right?" Feeling many eyes on her, Ariadne told the truth.

"Yes, it did." She remember little more then green trees, a rustic white house, a lake, Braker and children who's faces she never saw. Braker, remembered everything. He remembered the lifetime they shared in Limbo. In the short few seconds it took Sybil to pull her and the Australian Forger out, they lived together. They had loved each other. The children, who's faces she could not remember, had been _their_ children. Children who vanished when Sybil pulled her out. Waking up had been a shock, and the horror of having that life slip helplessly away was even worse. Seeing Arthur again broke her heart and filled her with guilt at forgetting about him. Guilt for dreaming of a life with another man. Even if she remembered almost none of it. Braker (now immune to Hecate's Compound that protected them from remembering Limbo) had remembered all of it. Before leaving for Australia, He reminded her of their children's names. 'Tomas and Ava'. This information haunted her.

That night, Arthur and Ariadne were getting ready for bed. She was sketching her mazes again. It was her normal way of relaxing.  
>"Are you sure your alright?" He asked. She responded by reflex<p>

"I'm fine." She said casually. He shrugged.

"I only ask because you seem so distant. Distracted." he said climbing into bed next to her.

"It's been a stressful few days. A lot has happened." She explained.

"Well, it's over now. Maybe we should take a few days off. Just the two of us." He suggested. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at his familiar touch. She looked up into his kind eyes.

"That will be nice." She said sadly. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"What happened on the mission... wasn't your fault." He told her. "You did your job right. Everyone did. Some people, like Saito and Edwards, can't be controlled." He was brushing back her hair as he comforted her.

"I still got shot." She almost laughed.  
>"It killed me to see you there." Arthur admitted. "I finally can respect what Cobb went though, having to kill the projections of Mal." She nodded. Remembering the Extractor's struggle. "What do you remember of Limbo?" He asked. She sighed.<p>

"Light, trees, a lake. It was very peaceful." She said honestly. "When Sybil woke me up, it just slipped away. I couldn't hold onto it." She said. He smiled

"Sounds like Heaven." He said running a hand up her leg. She nodded. She knew where his hand was going, what he was wanting. "I'm glad Hecate's formula worked." He kissed her passionately. Ariadne found herself pushing the Point Man away. She shook her head.  
>"I'm sorry." she told him. He looked hurt and concerned. "I'm not ready... yet." She hugged her arms to her chest. "I'm sorry." She told him. He rubbed her arm comfortingly.<br>"It's alright." He assured her. "When the time is right." He told her kissing her forehead. She nodded. Arthur turned off the lights and wrapped his Lady in his arms. Ariadne kept her back to his chest so he couldn't see her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Children with no faces

**I've noticed from your feedback that no one likes Braker. He is nice guy and what happened in Limbo was not his or Ariadne's fault. He helped Ariadne in "Dream" and they were good friends. Please don't hate him because he is interfering with the A&A loving.**

It had been several days since the Team had returned to Japan. Arthur and Ariadne had taken a trip to photograph the rural country side. It was good to be back with Point Man again. Alone and safe with him. She felt herself returning to normal and forgetting the dream she shared with Braker. The continuous rain had stopped for a few days, the sun had come out. The world was fresh and new and clean. Ariadne worked in her dark room, developing the pictures she and Arthur took from their sailing trip. In the mornings, the Team all converged for breakfast at Ariadne's apartment. James and Phillipa were happy to be with their Father and back in Japan.

"So when is the wedding?" Sybil asked. She and the Architect were in an Americanized Mall shopping. It felt good to return to a normal "girl" activity. Ariadne shrugged and smiled.

"We haven't had much of a chance to plan." She told the Girl. "We have plenty of time."

"You and Arthur are getting pretty old." Sybil told her. Ariadne laughed. "Are you going to have the wedding here or in France?"

"I don't know."

"Can I be in it?"

"Sure."

"Sweet." Sybil said with a fist pump. Ariadne pointed at some sensible clothes.  
>"Were here to pick out clothes for you to return to school in." She said.<br>"Yeah, you have boring taste in clothes. You lived in France for crying out loud. I should have brought Eames." Sybil said looking over the plain style the Architect held out for her. Ariadne gave the girl a disgusted look.

"Oh Eames is good at picking out clothes for a 15 year old girl?" She asked.

"Yes." Sybil said as if the Architect had asked a truly stupid question.

"Well, when you and Eames go back to Amsterdam next week, he can take you shopping." Ariadne told her. Sybil nodded.

"How long are we going to pretend that Limbo didn't affect you?" She asked. Ariadne looked up from a rack of simple blouses.

"What... what do you mean?" She asked,

"You know what I mean." Sybil asked. "Hecate's compound didn't work."

"The compound worked." Ariadne told the Girl. Sybil waited patiently. Ariadne searched for her words. Not able to find a way to tell the Girl what had happened. "The compound worked on me, but not Braker." She said softly. "He's immune to it now." Sybil was quite for a long time.

"My God." She breathed. The Girl was able to grasp the gravity of what happened. "All his work in extraction, plus the PASIV-4 frying his brain..." She started. Putting the pieces together.

"I think using the compound to much makes you immune to it. Like how we can't dream normal dreams if we keep doing the extractions." Ariadne explained.

"We have to tell Cobb, Hecate." Sybil said

"No, I can't." Ariadne said.

"Why not?" Sybil asked. The Girl was understanding as she meet the Architect's eyes.

"Braker and I were in Limbo... together. We... were there...We..." Ariadne tried to say. Comprehension dawned on the Girl.

"You don't remember, but Braker dose." Sybil said, finding the words.

Some time later, they were sitting on a quite bench in an idyllic Japanese park.

"When I was in Limbo," Sybil told the Architect "I was happy. It was never a bad place. That was reality." Ariadne listened to the Girl. Sybil had understood. Her exposure to Limbo had been long and at a very young age. "In Limbo, I created worlds and people. Literally. It seemed natural. I was loved, it was like how I imagine Heaven would be. I grew up in Limbo, I had a husband. I had Children. I remember them so clearly. When Hecate pulled me out... I was sitting on my porch watching my Grandchildren play. I woke up _form_ a world where I was happy, _to_ a world where I was used and hated." Sybil finished looking at some swans on a small pond. "For a long time, it was hard to put it behind me. Even after I found my way to all of you, I still thought about... things." Sybil confided.

"What kind of things?" Ariadne whispered. Sybil sighed.

"I didn't want to live in this world anymore. This world is so harsh, and cold. I missed my husband, my family. I still feel like they are waiting for me. Waiting for me to come home. You can tell me it was a dream all day long, but..." Sybil's eyes suddenly looked very old. The Girl turned to the Architect. "You _swear_ you don't remember?" Ariadne nodded.

"I just remember our home, our children. Nothing detailed. I don't remember their names or their faces." The Architect said truthfully. "I feel so bad about it."

"Don't be." Sybil said. "You were lost down there."

"How could I have forgotten Arthur?" She asked.

"It was Limbo." Sybil said with a shrug. "Arthur can _never_ know." Ariadne looked at the Girl. She didn't like hiding things from Arthur.

"I..." She started to say

"He was never in Limbo. He would _never_ understand." Sybil told her. "In the meantime, I think we need to see Yori, get your mind checked out. This is bothering you more then your letting on." Ariadne nodded.

Yori maintained a simple little office in a quite and older section of the city. The Doctor listened intently to Ariadne. After talking to Sybil, it was easier for her to find her words. She didn't mention anything about Braker or that he remembered everything. She never mentioned the Children with no faces. Yori seemed sympathetic although confused as to what was really bothering the Architect. Sybil was no help as she leafed through Japanese fashion magazines.

"Well, we can do an MRI if you like. A brief toxicology. The compound Hecate gave you was safe. I tested it myself. It should be out of your system. We can test for any cascading effects on your mind." Ariadne nodded. The Doctor was willing to believe there was a problem with no proof. "We should alert the Australians, Braker was in Limbo to."

"No." Ariadne almost shouted. Sybil raised her head and gave the Architect a bizarre look.

"Braker was fine." Sybil told the Doctor. "He was trained for this." This simple explanation seemed enough for Yori. Her technicians drew blood and vitals. After several hours, Yori finally came back into the little exam room.  
>"I'm sorry Ariadne, we can't do an MRI." Yori told them<p>

"Why not?" The Architect asked feeling worried.

A privet driver took the three women back to the Apartment building. It had started to rain again, the city blinded by the downpour.

"To be honest," Sybil said still looking at the magazine she had stolen from the office. "I'm surprised your _just now_ knocked up." She laughed. "I mean, you were on that stupid boat for like what, a year? It's not like there was anything else to... you know... _do_. You guys didn't even have a T.V." Ariadne tired to ignore the Girls crude comments.

"Are you sure the compounds won't hurt..." She started to asked Yori. Unable to say ask if the Edwards extraction might have harmed the new life inside her.  
>"The sonogram showed a perfect six week old fetus. The PASIV affects a selective part of the brain. It has almost no effect other then sedation. It's been tested on pregnant women before and the babies were always fine." The Doctor Smiled and took Ariadne's hand "That's probably why you were so worried. Your body just <em>sensed<em> the pregnancy."

"Oh my God." Sybil laughed suddenly and cast a catty eye at the Architect. "You are going to be so _fat_ for your wedding." In a way, Ariadne was almost grateful. Sybil's behavior cast an air of normalcy. No traces at all of the serious conversations they had shared a a few hours ago. It let her know that Sybil would keep her secret. That Sybil would protect her.

"Congratulations." Yori told her, ignoring the Girl. "This is a real blessing."

"That was a long shopping trip." Arthur said. "Want to order in?" Ariadne had come home to find the Point Man working on the PASIV device. Their normally neat dinning table was a mess.

"That sounds nice." she said with a genuine smile. When she saw him, a feeling of comfort surrounded her. For a moment, she forgot the curse of Limbo, the extractions, Edwards and even Braker. She smiled to herself.

"Where's Sybil?" Arthur asked looking up from his work.  
>"She and Eames are at his place, watching that stupid game show." Ariadne told him sitting next to him. He gave her a warm look and smiled.<p>

"Did you have a nice day out?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes." She said. She had never been afraid of speaking her mind before. It was suddenly hard. Arthur had no idea that their lives were changing. She held onto this secret for a delicious few seconds before she had to tell him.

"Arthur..." He looked up from his work. Ready to listen to her. She couldn't stop now. "Umm. Were pregnant." She finished simply. He blinked.

"Are you sure?" He asked his eye dropping to her abdomen as if he could see evidence already. She nodded and smiled.

"Yori confirmed it today. I know. I know this is not the right time. With everything going on." She suddenly felt tears coming down. She wasn't sad exactly. Just an emotional reaction to the day that had been filled with complications. His hand was at the back of her head as he kissed her. His warm lips on her mouth. His kiss, gentle but firm. He pulled away with a smile.

"No, it's wonderful." He said. "It's perfect. I always told you my home was with you. Your going to make us a family." He kissed her once more on the forehead and lips. He stood up then, bringing her with him. His long arms pulled her body close to his in a secure embrace as his hand moved to her belly. He held her there, as if owning that part of her.

"When do think it happened?" He asked softly

"Counting backwards? I think it was in New York." She told him. "Our first night there." Arthur nodded.

"That night you took advantage of me?" He reminded her.

"I did _not_ take advantage of you." She said in mock anger. She couldn't help but blush at the memory.

"I was all ready to go to sleep and you had your way with me." He teased.

"I didn't do anything to you." She said justifiably. He laughed.

"Sure you didn't." He said. She giggled as Arthur maneuvered his hand under her shirt to feel the bare skin of her abdomen.

"I love you." he whispered. "Thank you." She wanted to say 'for what?' But didn't. Arthur had been an orphan in the world. No family and only a few friends. He was grateful to have her anchor him. To give him a home that was her love and now a Child from that love.


	3. Chapter 3

A Snowfall Kinda Girl

**It only gets worse with the A&A. This ****whole**** chapter is way cheesy with all the love. Sorry. I promise the action will pick up. I also realize how "creepy" that last chapter title "Children with no faces" sounds.**

**As for the song "Snowfall" I am a HUGE Ingrid Michaelson fan. This song was the "Inception" for this chapter.**

"_I want a snowfall kind of love  
>The kind of love that quiets the world<br>I want a snowfall kind of love  
>Cause I'm a snowfall kind of girl"<em>

_Snowfall_

_Ingrid Michaelson_

Ariadne was not expecting Arthur to bring the Team into their apartment just then. She expected him to make love to her all night, per there normal routine, before the last extraction. But he was quick to leave and bang on their doors. Saito and Yori had been having dinner with Cobb and the Children and soon enough they were all together. Sybil and Yori pretending to be ignorant as Arthur proudly announced the news. Eames and Cobb patted their friend on the back in congratulations. It made Sybil laugh and comment how Ariadne would be the one actually _having_ the baby.

"It's about bloody time." Eames said. "I have to say I thought it would never happen. I was half expecting to see you with a little one after being on that boat of yours for a year."

"That's what I was saying." Sybil said looking up. The Forger and the Girl nodded at each other, sensing that 'great minds' think alike. It was a wonderful evening. Cobb telling stories of when James and Phillipa were born, when they were babies. Hecate sat by the Extractor's side. Her fingers laced in his. Not able to share his memories of his life with Mal, but still respecting them. James cared nothing about the news and contented himself coloring with Ariadne's water colors. Phillipa (now a young lady of 9) was curious about the new edition to her 'family' She wanted to know if she could help.

"I take help with Shin all the time." she assured Ariadne.  
>"Of course you can." The Architect laughed. She was leaning back on Arthur's chest. His arms wrapped around her. A wonderful wave of contentment passing over her. A family. Not close friends like she enjoyed now. She and Arthur were going to be a family. It was something they both wanted. The idea that a new person would be here this time next year, still had not hit her. Just the idea of a life inside her, was to remarkable for her to think beyond it.<p>

"So do you want a boy or girl?" Eames asked.

"Healthy." The Point Man told the Forger sternly.

"I think you should have a girl." Phillipa told them. "Keep things even."

"Well, we cant argue with that logic." Eames said with a wicked grin. "Any thought to names?" Arthur nodded.

"I was thinking Audrey if its a girl, after my mother. If it's a boy, Tomas, after Ariadne's grandfather." he said.

It clanged in her head. Like a violent bell ringing. 'Tomas and Ava' Braker had said 'Our Children were named Tomas and Ava'

"No." she said stiffly. "Not Tomas." She said trying to sit away from Arthur. He looked at her oddly.

"I thought it would be nice to name him after your Grandfather, you two were so close." Arthur said apologetically.

"No." Ariadne said not offering an explanation. The Team looked at her then. Eames, ever the comic relief, chuckled.

"You can always name him after me." He said

"Eames, their looking for names if it's a boy." Sybil said not missing a beat.

Later that night, after their guests had left Arthur couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"It's been a long day." She breathed happily as the Point Man stood behind her. His hands exploring the body he already knew so well. "Are you sure you wouldn't just rather go to bed?"

"We can go to bed." He said huskily as he kissed her neck. His hands under her blouse, one hand on her stomach, the other releasing her bra. She giggled.

"I mean, to sleep." She said leaning back, losing herself in his touch.

"We can sleep after." He assured her, his hand freeing her breasts of their lacy enclosure. His other hand pressing, possessively, on her belly. He plucked and angered her nipples until she found herself breathing rapidly. Her own hands over his, encouraging him. He moved his strong fingers down her body then, unzipping her pants. Ariadne felt her knees wobble in anticipation. She didn't know how long she could stay standing. She gasped at the intrusion of his hand on such a secret area. Of foreign skin on her most privet place. She was embarrassed by the heat and wetness her lover found there. His hand moving and grinding on her. Almost lifting her off the floor with each slow careful thrust.

"Arthur." he gasped, feeling his hot breath and lips raking over her neck.

"Your ready." He growled authoritatively. She nodded as he released her and turned her around her. She was topless very quickly, he had become highly skilled at removing her simple clothes. His hands returning between her legs, never allowing her a moment to cool down. Now facing him and with free hands, she tried to ignore his mouth on her exposed breasts. His hands, working on her. She desperately attempted to shed him of his clothing, his tie, vest and button up shirt. His assault of her body gave him unfair advantage over her. She had barely started to climax on him when he pulled away.

"Please." She gasped feeling the flush on her face. He smiled wickedly as he completed the removal of his own clothes. She was so close, as he laid her down and drove himself into her. She meet each thrust of his hips as she felt her world fall away in explosions. He came to her, soon after, his life force releasing itself into her. Joining the tiny life they had already created.

It seemed suspicious. Eames had said that he was taking Sybil back to Amsterdam early and Cobb and the rest of the Team had an early meeting. One that Cobb had said she didn't need to attend. At first she felt hurt, but had followed Yori's suggestion of doing some shopping for the nursery. She was far to early in her pregnancy to really think about buying anything for the baby, but it did cheer her up to look at all of the furniture, and clothes.

Sybil had decided to move into the guest room of Eames's apartment for the rest of her summer brake. The two of them thought a lot alike. He was more like a big brother to her, always keeping her out of trouble and they got along well. It was an arrangement that suited them perfectly.

Ariadne was not the kind of girl who shopped a lot, but buying for the baby felt different. She chalked it up to 'nesting'. She was happily looking over fashionable layettes when her cell phone rang. She felt embarrassed to brake the soft tone of the store, all the women were looking at her. She quickly answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Ariadne." came Braker's voice.

"Braker." She gasped in surprise. She looked around the little shop in fear that someone would hear her and see her as the adulterous woman she felt she was. "What... what do you want?" she asked stepping outside.

"I missed you." He said sadly. "How are you?" His voice was sincere.

"I'm... I'm fine." She stammered. "Braker, Arthur and I are getting married. Were going to have a baby." She said desperately. Silence echoed back over the line.  
>"You..." He started. He cleared his throat. "You don't have to marry him, just because he got you pregnant." He told her. "Come down to Australia. We can talk about this."<p>

"I'm marring him because I love him, Braker." She said feeling angry.

"I can come to Tokyo. I just need to see you." He told her.  
>"No!" She almost shouted. "Just... stay away."<p>

"Ariadne... I love-" Braker started to say before she clicked off her phone.

Back in her apartment Ariadne was confronted by her Team all seated at her dinning room table. The PASIV device was on the table before them, all seven of them were asleep and dreaming. There was a note on the table next to Arthur. It had her name written in his careful old fashioned script.

"_See You Inside"_

It was snowing. But it wasn't at all cold. Satio was waiting for her outside an abandoned Japanese temple. She could see that people were inside by the candle light coming from the broken windows. The business man smiled at her warmly. He looked very handsome in a long black dress coat that showed rich details of his homeland.

"I was hoping you might allow me to give you away." Saito said offering her his arm. Ariadne wasn't sure what he was talking about until he indicated the delicate white wedding dress she found herself adorned in. She gasped at it's beauty. It fit her perfectly. A light touch of lace at the sleeves, but a very simple dress that fell past her toes. She looked at Saito in amazement.

"Please, don't be angry." He said with a smile. "Arthur didn't want to wait any longer." She blushed and took his arm. The doors fell open to reveal a warm room with exquisite wood paneling and candle light. A place that could never exist in the real world because there was no roof on the temple. Snow was falling heavily on her and Saito as he walked her confidently down a long aisle. The snow was not cold and fell lavishly on the floor casting more light upwards. She couldn't help but smile in delight as she saw the Team waiting for them. Sybil was dressed in a gown that matched her own, only a pale gold. For once, the Teenage Girl had nothing odd or colorful about her hair. She looked perfectly normal and lovely. Hecate was standing behind Sybil. A look of genuine friendship in her eyes. Cobb was standing on the groom's side, looking very dapper and handsome in a suit that complimented him perfectly. Eames was behind Cobb, also dressed finely (for once) and he smiled and gave her the thumbs up. She put a hand over her mouth to stop a laugh. Then she saw her groom. She new this man would be waiting for her, at the end of this walk, but she was not prepared for how handsome he looked. He wore a suit (as always) but it looked so much richer on him. Fitted him so much more perfectly. His hair lacked the slicked back look he almost always favored and he looked kinder, happier. The snow was falling over all of them as Arthur held out a hand to her. Ariadne looked to Saito who patted the hand she had wrapped around his arm. He smiled and nodded. She took Arthur's hand and let him lead her up to the alter.

"Don't be mad." He whispered. "It didn't want to wait another moment to be your husband." She smiled and kissed him. He met her lips happily. Their eyes closed and ignoring the chuckling from their friends.

"Were not at that part yet." Came Yori's voice. Arthur broke away from his bride and she blushed further still.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. She smiled. A smile so wide on her face she was sure her face would hurt soon. She tried to remember to breath as Yori began the ceremony.

"Friends, we have all gathered here today to join Arthur and Ariadne in marriage." Yori's speech was simple and elegant. It had ties to many cultures. Cultures who valued love of a husband and wife above all else. Ariadne accepted Arthur as her husband as the snow fell on them. He placed a thing gold ring on her left hand that was obscured by the wonderful engagement ring already there. She listened and tried not to cry tears of joy as Arthur promised to love her, cherish her, keep himself only for her, for all his days. He met her eyes, unblinking as he made this sacred promise and she knew that he meant it. He meant it with all his heart.

"_Now_, you may kiss your bride." Yori whispered to them. Their friends applauded as they kissed. Ariadne standing on her toes to meet his tall frame. Arthur holding her wife (and his soon to be family) in his arms not willing to let them go. The snow was in no danger of burring them as it only cast a light carpet across the temple. The candle lights reflecting off it's white surface, brightening the dream the couple never wanted to awaken from.

**I realize Miles would have made more sense to give her away, but he has not been around lately and I didn't want to write him in, yet. Plus, what would I have done with Saito? James and Phillipa were out because of their age. As for Yori performing the ceremony, it's only a dream. The people who matter see them as married now.**


	4. Chapter 4

What is the Most Resilient Parasite?

**Don't worry, this one is not so cheesy. BRAKER HATERS! This is for you! But... your gonna hate the next chapter.**

After Sybil had returned to the Netherlands, work started once more on Edwards son Hector. Eames had returned to Tokyo after seeing The Girl safely back in school.

Married life was just like the life they had lead before. Ariadne started to experience mild morning sickness that lasted all day. It was on such an occasion of being to sick to attend the morning meetings that Cobb and Arthur decided to bring the Australian Team back in.

"Are you feeling better?" Hecate asked sympathetically of her that evening. As the Team's habit, they were gathering at the Architect's (now totally shared with the Point Man) apartment. Ariadne nodded and tried to fix her hair.

"Still not feeling great." The Architect told the Chemist going into the kitchen.

"Well, you look wonderful." Hecate told her honestly. "Your skin looks fantastic." Ariadne huffed. Hecate laughed. She was doing the cooking tonight as they awaited the rest of the Team. No one had the chance to tell the Architect that the Australians were joining them. Hecate looked Ariadne up and down, she was wearing a simple white eyelet dress that she was starting to fill out.

"Well, at least the pregnancy is doing wonders for your bust line." Hecate teased. Ariadne laughed.

"I know. Better late then never." She admitted "Hope I get to keep them after the Baby's born."

"I keep forgetting to tell you-" Hecate said but was interrupted my a knock on the door. Ariadne opened it and almost fainted. Braker and his Team were there.

"Hello Ariadne." Braker said softly. It was not his normal cat call of "Beautiful" or "Gorgeous" yet it was more intimate. He never called her by her given name.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him wide eyed and ignoring the rest of the Team.

"We were invited, Love." Roy said with a wide smile. "Cobb and Arthur are planing our next move for Hector. Hey, we hear congrats are in order." The Australian Architect said handing her a bottle of champagne. "Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic." Ariadne didn't respond to Roy at all. She didn't take the champagne or acknowledge him. She and Braker stood in the doorway as if they were the only people in the world.

"Umm... come on in guys." Hecate said feeling the awkwardness of the moment and trying to tactfully break it. The Chemist took the champagne from Roy and Ariadne stepped aside letting their friends in. Braker was somehow the last to make it inside.

"You look beautiful." He whispered kissing her on the cheek as soon as the others had their backs turned. Ariadne blushed angrily and moved away from him.

"Cobb and the boys will be back soon. Yori is going to stay with the kids tonight." Hecate said putting the champagne to chill. I hope you guys like authentic Japanese cooking. Ariadne and I have been taking a class. The Australians nodded and laughed.  
>"It's the only thing that doesn't give our girl morning sickness." Hecate said playfully giving Ariadne a wink. "Thank God were in Japan."<p>

"Oh we Men, we Merry Men, will eat anything beautiful girls feed us." the Australian Chemist said with a grin.

"We heard about the wedding." Braker said softly to Ariadne but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh yeah." Ariadne said to the group, trying to act normal. "It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Otherwise, you know we would have wanted you all there."

"We know that, Love." The Australian Extractor told her. "We happy for the lot of you." Ariadne smiled at him.

"Well, they will be home soon." She said to the group but meaning Braker. "My husband will be home soon."

"You picked out names yet?" Roy asked helping himself to the party mix on the table.  
>"Um not really." Ariadne started trying to think. It popped into her head:<p>

_'Tomas and Ava, our Children's name's were Tomas and Ava'_

She shook her head as if to free herself of the thought. "Umm we were thinking Audrey or Eames if it's a girl." The Architect said brightly.

"What about Tomas for a boy?" Braker asked "After your Grandfather?"

"No." Ariadne said lightly. Trying to ignore him.

"He raised you after your parents died in the fire. Took you sailing. Taught you math." Braker told her. She had never told Braker the details of her parents tragic death (or so she remembered). Arthur was the only one in her life who knew about it. She had never told _anyone_ of the math lessons her Grandfather gave her. How proficient they both had been in the subject. She had always been so good at math in memory of him. What else did she tell Braker in Limbo? What else he know about her?

"I would never have a child named Tomas." She told the group. Braker started to say something but the Architect excused herself and retreated to the bathroom.

She washed her face, allowing the warm water to open her pours and clean off the sweat she found herself broke into.  
>"I meant what I said earlier." Braker said. She jumped. The Australian Forger has silently stole into the bathroom after her. "You look beautiful."<p>

"What are you doing here?" She breathed feeling frightened. "I told you to stay away." He leaned against the counter top, looking at her.

"I can't do that." He said finally. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old watch. Cracked and broken. He saw her eyes on it.  
>"My totem." He explained. "My mother gave it to my father when they were first married. In the dream, it works perfectly." He placed the watch next to the sink. "Lately, its been telling me things." He said looking confused. "Things that can't be true." He shook his head.<p>

"My husband... will be home soon." She said feeling frightened

"I'm not mad at you for marring Arthur. We can move past this." He said, a kind look in his eye.  
>"No." Ariadne anger running in her veins<p>

"I know you felt you _had_ to marry him." Braker told her suddenly putting a hand on her stomach.

"Don't!" She cried pitilessly. Trying to move away from him. Trapped in the small bathroom. His body was tall and strong, one that she couldn't defend herself against. His hands were on her, trying to be lovers hands.

"Ariadne," He breathed "I forgive you. We can go home now."

"Stop it!" She cried out.

She didn't see it happen at first. Arthur's arms wrapped around Braker's neck and the Australian Forger was off her and on the floor. The Point Man's lean frame quickly put a barrier between the Australian Forger and the Architect. Ariadne wiped away the tears that had cascaded on her face as she tried to hide behind her husband.

"What are you doing?" Arthur said coldly to Braker. The Australian Forger chuckled softly to himself as he stood up. Ariadne heard heavy breathing, at first she thought it was herself but she soon realized it was Arthur. The Point Man was completely focused on Braker. She knew then, there would be violence.

"I'm giving her the chance to come home with me." Braker said honestly

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you to leave me alone!" Ariadne cried. She hated it when she cried, and she was crying now. She saw Cobb and Eames coming into the bedroom looking confused.  
>"Arthur? What going on?" Cobb asked.<p>

"Ariadne-" Braker said gently

"Leave." Arthur told him curtly. "Now." Ariadne found her fingers were tightly clutching the back of Arthur's shirt. Braker laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere without my wife, Mate." The Australian Forger said.

It was like Braker welcomed Arthur's attack. The Point Man was on him very quickly and they were on the floor. Ariadne heard screams and she vaguely thought it might have been herself. Cobb and Eames were shouting. Arthur was hitting Braker. Braker was hitting Arthur. There were shouts of confusion. Arthur was advancing on Braker. Ariadne sank to the floor trembling as Hecate came to get her.

"What happened?" She asked over the sounds of shouting and fighting. She helped her to her feet as the two women went out into the living room to see the two men still fighting. The Australians were involved now. Cobb and Eames were trying to hold Arthur back as The Australians had their arms on Braker. Arthur's face was distorted in anger.

"You come here as a friend and you try to rape my wife?" The Point Man shouted almost pulling Cobb to the floor as he tried to attack Braker again.

"I never needed to rape her." Brake laughed. This only angered the Point Man even more.

"Stop!" Ariadne shouted. He tone of her voice caused everyone to turn and look at the petite Architect. She took a few deep breaths. She had to tell the truth now. Arthur would think she had an affair with Braker, when that wasn't true. Could never be true.

"When..." She started. "When Braker and I fell into Limbo... Hecate's formula worked on me. I don't remember anything. But Braker did. He remembered... that... that we have lived together in Limbo." Both Teams were staring at her now. In confused disbelief. She had to continue. "He remembered that... we were together. That... we had children together... that we ..." She ran out of words then and looked helplessly at Arthur. She regretted her decision to tell the truth when she saw the look on his face. A look of hurt.

"We tested it." Hecate said "We tested it a lot."

"I think Braker became immune to the compound." Ariadne almost whispered.

"You lived a lifetime in Limbo." Cobb said in understanding. He had done the same with Mal. Her return to Limbo had driven her insane. Ariadne nodded. She looked at the Point Man.

"Arthur, I swear I don't remember it." She pleaded. His face had turned stoney as she pleaded with him. The Point Man shrugged off Cobb and Eames as he regained some composure.

"Never come back." He told Braker. "I don't know or care what you dreamed about with my wife, but that's over." He finished solemnly. Braker nodded

"Not you call, Mate." He spat blood on the floor. The Australian Forger looked at the Architect. Ariadne squared her shoulders and said evenly.

"I told you before, I want you to leave."

The Australians were around Braker then. Talking quietly, saying it was time to go. Being the friends they were to him. He never took his eyes off Ariadne as he let them walk him to the door. Finally, Braker turned around and smiled.

"In a few months, be sure to put a pillow between your knees. It will help with you back. It always did before." Arthur flew at him then, as Eames and Cobb were nearly taken off the ground to try and hold him off. As the Australians finally left Saito locked the door behind them. Ariadne looked down to see Hecate holding her hand.

"It's Okay." The Chemist whispered to her. Arthur jerked his arms away from Cobb and Eames. He turned to look at his wife and she was suddenly afraid.

"You need to tell us everything." Cobb said gently. The Extractor took the Architect free hand and guided her to sit on the sofa. Ariadne nodded and told them everything. The Limbo only she remembered. The Children with no faces. That Hecate's formula worked on her but not on Braker.

"Braker's exposure to the PASIV-4, his long term dream extractions." Hecate said sadly "Our testing. It's not unreasonable to think that he became immune." Ariadne nodded.

"I had forgotten so much. Just trees, light, and... it wasn't until he told me their names." The Architect said sadly. "It wasn't until he told me the names of our Children in Limbo that it really started to effect me."

"He planted the idea in your mind." Cobb said gravely. The Extractor didn't look at anyone as Ariadne saw his mind working. She had never told anyone what happened down in Limbo on the Fischer Inception. Not even Arthur. She kept Cobb's horrible secret of poisoning Mal's mind. He had poisoned his wife's mind and inadvertently caused her suicide. He had given her a simple little idea... that changed everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Limbo

**A&A fans please don't be mad. Thank you all for your very kind reviews. It has really encouraged me to continue with this story. **

"You should have told us." Arthur said. He had remained silent as Ariadne explained to the Team more details about Braker's reminding her of Limbo.

"I didn't know how." Ariadne said clutching Hecate's hand.

"As soon as you knew something was wrong, you should have said something. You know that. How many times have I told you? Tell us when something goes wrong in the dream. What if we had gone under again?" Ariadne stepped back. This man was not her husband. Her husband _never_ talked to her like this. These were the words of the Point Man speaking. Chastising her as if she were Cobb or Eames.

"Arthur... I talked about it with Sybil last month, she said you would never understand, you were never in _Limbo_. " She tried to explain. But her reasoning sounded flawed.

"So you talked about this with _Sybil_, but not to me?" He didn't sound hurt or sad. Just angry.

She wanted to tell Arthur about Sybil. The Girl's time in Limbo. She wanted to explain about Cobb and Mal. But she didn't. Something told her that these was not her secrets to tell. Arthur gave her an hard look.

The Point Man turned and left their home.

Arthur was sitting outside. He hadn't smoked in almost ten years and suddenly felt the urge. After learning the details about Braker, he had taken a long walk in the city. The city he hated. He had returned to the building but didn't want to face his wife. Cobb had been waiting up for him and the two of them said nothing as Cobb made up the couch for him to sleep on. The Extractor had told him that Hecate had stayed with Ariadne. Arthur only nodded.

He sat peacefully smoking on the outside balcony and thinking.  
>"I thought you gave that up." Cobb said coming out. Arthur nodded and gave a half smile.<p>

"You should see what their charging for a pack at the international store." The Point Man said wryly.

"How you feeling?" The Extractor asked.

"Well..." Arthur said taking a drag. "I think I remembered why I gave theses up. I feel like I might throw up." Cobb nodded. The Extractor let the silence spin out between them. He didn't want to tell Arthur to not be mad at Ariadne.

"Remember a few years ago, when you asked me _who_ I had done inception on? How I knew it would work?" Cobb asked. Arthur nodded.

"I did it to Mal." Cobb confessed. "We were lost in Limbo. We had been living in the dream space for... decades. I cant even be sure how long. We had to get back. _I _had to get us back. I put this idea in her mind. I convinced her that this world, we were trapped in, was not real. It was that idea that caused her to question the real world... and her suicide... was _my_ fault." Arthur looked at Cobb "I was trying to save her... I betrayed her." Cobb finished.

Arthur had never known what Cobb and Ariadne had seen or done in Limbo. Nether one of them were willing to explain. They respected the secret.

"Arthur, she was lost down there. You can't hold it against her." Cobb told the Point Man.

"She should have told us." Arthur retorted. "She shouldn't have kept this to herself." Arthur let out a sigh. "I just don't know how to feel about this." He finished.

"Your going to have forgive her. Who knows how long she was down there?" Cobb said with a scowl.

"Limbo became her reality. She didn't remember it, and now, Braker has created new demons. By telling her the names of the Children they dreamed about... he performed his own inception." Arthur nodded. He understood what Cobb was saying.

"Don't think about elephants." The Point Man said flicking his cigarette off the high rise.

Ariadne was staring at Baker's broken watch. It remained where he had left it, on the bathroom counter top. She didn't want to touch it. She opened a drawer directly below it and, placing a towel over the watch, she slid it off the counter and into the seldom used drawer.

Hecate had offered to stay with her but the Architect had wanted to be alone. The apartment seemed strangely empty and lonely. She was used to having someone, the rest of the Team or Sybil, there almost all the time. It felt odd to be alone. She was suddenly seized with an irrational thought.

'I should just leave.' It seemed such a tempting idea, she found that she had wondered to her closet. The idea of staying here with Arthur was intolerable. She suddenly didn't care if she ever saw him again. The past two years of her life had been totally devoted to the Team. The life she once had was gone. She could go back to school. Go back to her old life. She had given away that life so freely in those early days and now, she suddenly wanted it back.

She took out the worn leather bag she always kept packed (a habit of a frequent flier) and a started to pack an additional suitcase. Her sailing yacht "The Minotaur" was still docked in the harbor. She could go away on that. Out at sea, no one could find her if she didn't want them to. Not Braker, or even Arthur. She could sail around the coast for a few months and... she felt a fluttering in her abdomen. The quick little movement stopped her dead, her heart was racing. She had completely forgotten. How could she have forgotten? The life inside her fluttered again making her laugh involuntarily and she lightly pressed a hand to her belly. She stood there, with one bag packed and one left open, waiting for the next movement.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's voice came. Ariadne torn her thoughts away form feeling her baby move for the first time at see her husband standing in the door.

"Leaving." She told him honestly. Arthur nodded. His face a deep scowl.

"You don't have to." He told her sadly.

"I _want_ to." She told him stubbornly returning to her closet.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked. He didn't think his wife would actually leave, but Ariadne was not like other flighty women. She had always been very brave and independent.

"Not sure yet." She told him.

"Are you going to fly?" He asked her

"No, I'm going on the ship." She told him. He sighed.

"Ariadne, your pregnant." He told her

"I know that." She said casting him a dirty look. He took a deep breath as he watched her continue packing.

"Look, I'm sorry I lost my temper today." He watched in horror as she ignored him and went into the bathroom to get her toothbrush and other sundries. "Please stop packing." He asked suddenly feeling that this was serious.

She was filled with a rush of adrenaline now. She had to leave. To much had happened here. To much had happened in the last few years. She wanted to go back to her little apartment in Paris again. She wanted to see Miles. She wanted to talk to her Grandfather. She wanted to be a little girl safe in his care. She wished she had never met Dom Cobb or gone into the dreams. She could be working as a real architect, perhaps with a legal husband and not having to worry about being killed. She wiped away painful tears and cleared her throat.

"I'll call you when I get there." She said throwing the last of her necessities in her open bag. She hefted her bags over her shoulder and made for the door. She had just gotten to the front door open and was in the hallway when Arthur was behind her.

"No your not." Arthur said catching her arm in a strong but gentle grip. She turned and slapped him. She wasn't sure what had come over her. Her body was suddenly rocked with emotion like it never had been before. He took the blow as if it were nothing and turned back to her. "Ariadne, please your pregnant. I don't want you to hurt the child by getting so upset."

"I'm _not_ upset!" She cried hot tears falling down her face. She could feel an ugly crying jag coming on. A door in the hall opened and Cobb had come out of his apartment. The Extractor stopped when he saw the couple.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Ariadne crossed her arms over her chest, breathing heavily. Arthur nodded to his friend.

"Please come back inside." He said softly to his wife, trying to take her hand. She jerked back from him.  
>"No!" She said loudly.<p>

"Ariadne, where are you going?" Cobb asked. She shook her head as she shifted her heavy bags and didn't look at Arthur.

"I'm leaving." She told the Extractor.

"Now?" Cobb asked. "It's three in the morning." He kept his voice reasonable. "Lets wait till morning to make any decisions." She shook her head.

"No." She said stubbornly. The men remained silent as they waited for her. The feeling of being trapped was suffocating. "I don't want to _do_ this anymore." She said to the both of them. She turned around and headed for the elevator when Arthur took hold of her again.

"No." He said calmly. "I cant let you leave."  
>"I don't want to be with you." She said shouted hotly. Her mind a furry over the stress of the past few hours. Arthur looked hurt now. He nodded, his face stoney.<p>

"That's fine." He said. "But your carrying my child, I cant just let you wander the streets of Tokyo at three in the morning. I can't let you go sailing alone on the open sea." Arthur looked at her intently in the face as she tried to not meet him in the eye. He slowly took her bag off her shoulder, as she felt the fluttering in her womb again. She was shaking as Arthur took her small hand.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "I'm sorry... for everything. We can go anywhere you want, I don't care, please don't leave." She allowed him to lead her back into their apartment. Arthur nodded at Cobb as he closed the front door. She allowed the Point Man to undress her gently and put her night clothes on her. The exhaustion of the day had made her very tired and he attended to her like she was infant. He put her in the bed and covered her up and, in seconds, she was in a deep and dreamless sleep.

She woke up in the morning to see the rain had come back. It was sleeping weather. The best kind of day to stay indoors and in bed. Her body ached. As though she had done a heavy workout. She felt at the swell of her abdomen as she turned over in bed.

"Good morning." Arthur said. He was in the bed next to her and still in his night clothes  
>"Your not going in today?" She asked feeling her throat dry.<p>

"No." Arthur told her. "Cobb and Eames are fine without me. I wanted to spend the day with my wife." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. She remembered the events of last night and felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She confessed "I don't know what I was thinking."

"It was a hard day for all of us." He confessed "I'm sorry to. Just seeing you with Braker... I just lost my mind." She shook her head

"I _never_ was with him. I don't know what happened when we were in Limbo, but I was never-" She started to explain

"I know." He told her "Were going to forget about it. We never have to think about it again." He said gently.

"What about Hector?" She asked. "How are we going to do this without the Australians?"

"We have a plan." The Point Man told her. She nodded.

"I felt the baby move last night." she said casually. He grinned.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"It felt like a butterfly." She laughed. He kissed her then. Not with his normal eager passion. A kiss that would not turn into something more, but a kiss of contented lovers, happy with what they had.

**I know that no one likes A&A to fight, but trust me. I've been married for ten years now to the same wonderful man. I love him more today then yesterday and a good fight is very important. ;) Also, I wanted to show how Ariadne had truly gave up her old life when she joined Cobb's Team. That she really can't go back. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Flight

"I just got a call from the Australians." Eames said a week later. They were all preparing for the morning meeting when The Forger came in. All heads looked up at the Forger.

"Braker has gone off the reservation." He said. Arthur looked at Ariadne.

"What dose that mean?" The Architect asked.

"It means he's gone." Eames said. "Their Chemist called me and said Roy, their architect, was found dead this morning. Roy was on watch over Braker. They have evidence he left Australia for Thailand, after that, they don't know anything."  
>"In Thailand he turned right around and got on another flight, he could be anywhere by now." Arthur said standing up.<p>

"How do you know?" Hecate asked also standing.

"It's what I would do." Arthur replied going into the bedroom.

"Braker was trained in counter intelligence, like Arthur, he knows how to disappear. He knows how to travel under the radar." Eames explained

"Hecate," Cobb said in a calm voice to the Chemist "I need you to start packing our things and the Children's."

"What's going on?" Ariadne asked the two women standing still.

"Were leaving." Arthur told her coming out with their always packed bags.

"Wait, why?" Hecate asked. "I mean, how do we know he's coming here?"

"His mind is gone." Ariadne said sadly. "He thinks that this world is not real."

"He thinks you _both_ have to wake up." Cobb finished putting a steady hand on the Architect.

A few hours later, they were gone as if they had never been in Tokyo. Cobb had picked up the Children from school, Saito and Yori elected to stay in Japan. Despite Cobb's warnings over Braker coming after them, the business man only chuckled.  
>"I am the kind of man that is very hard to come after." He told the Extractor. "Besides, we need to be here in case the rest of you get into trouble."<p>

"We have to stop by Amsterdam." Eames told them as they drove to the airport.

"He wont go after Sybil." Ariadne told him. "She was never in the dream with us."  
>"He will grab Sybil and used her as leverage." Arthur told her.<p>

"Is that what you would do?" The Architect asked him. The Point Man didn't answer. He drove though the pouring rain to the airport. They were soon in the air, towards Amsterdam.

**Rome, Italy. Two months later...**

Sybil was people watching at outdoor cafe. She had been rescued in Amsterdam by Eames and the rest of the Team only to be flown all over Europe, over the next few days. Never staying anywhere longer then one night, Arthur leading them from one place to another. The had finally settled in the Eternal City.

The Team had chosen Rome simply because it was so densely populated. They blended easily with the locals and the tourists. Unlike Japan, they were easily lost in crowds of people. They were able to rent a large but modest home in the city limits without much fuss. The nature of the tourists in the area lent them a certain relaxed nature. Cobb and Hecate decided to home school the Children so as not to draw attention, and so they could be safe. Ariadne was five months along now and really showing her condition. It was a hard truth that, soon enough, they would be on the run with a baby in tow.

"There you are Little One." Eames said coming up behind her. She was enjoying the watching the mass of people that was everywhere in the city. He sat down a small espresso and muffin. She grinned.

"I was thinking we could see the Pantheon today." The Girl told him.  
>"You finish your homework?" Eames teased. Ariadne had been trying her best to create a curriculum for the Girl so she could at least finish high school. Sybil's intelligence was at, or close to, genius level. She could do math and science with an ease that made it a joke to her. Even Ariadne couldn't keep pace with her.<p>

"It's Christmas break." Sybil said offended by the question.

"Not for us it's not." Eames laughed.

The Forger and the Girl got along well. It was a comfort in this uprooted life to be around someone so much like yourself, that you never had to explain things to. Who understood you only because they were so much like you. Eames had been a lonely only child of parents who had divorced and remarried many times. He often thought of Sybil like a kid sister he had chosen for himself.

"Any word from the Australians?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"None since last week." Eames said looking at the crowds.

He watched the faces, the clothes, the hands. He watched if anyone was watching _him_. He was an expert in noticing things that didn't belong.

The Forger had made the Girl change her hair color yet again. It was now a dark brown and it looked very becoming on her. She now looked more like the locals. Hecate had taken the time to teach Sybil to apply eye liner and shadow, 'the right way' and she soon lost the raccoon eyes she favored. With the casual clothes she had to wear, dark hair and eyes, she and Ariadne could now easily pass as sisters. When Cobb had commented on this, Arthur grumbled that they may have to.

Just because they were on the run, didn't give them an excuse to stop their work. The demand for dream extractions was still high and this was how the Team maintained a living. Mostly, it was Cobb, Arthur, Eames and Sybil (as the control) who went in for jobs. Although the PASIV was safe, Arthur didn't want to risk his unborn child. Hecate stayed behind to attend to the Children. They would often have to leave for a few days to do a job that was not in Rome. To much work in the city would draw suspicion on them. In many ways, their lives had become almost, normal.

Down a rarely visited street stood a stone house. Three stories high and protected from the outside with tall walls and large a mid-evil looking gate. Inside a little court yard, mature tree leaves dappled out sunlight over Ariadne. The Architect was building her mazes. She found that even though it was winter, Italy was still warm enough to work outside. Unlike Japan, Rome was warm and sunny most of the year. Ariadne and the team had enjoyed the change in scenery. They all seemed to awaken here. Their living space was cramped, Sybil had to share a room with Phillipa, only James and Eames had their own closet size room. But there was contentment here that was lacking in Japan. With everyone sequestrated in their own apartments, it was easy to feel isolated. The Team, all living under one roof, felt cozy. Like they had been in Morocco.

Every morning, Ariadne and Arthur would sit out on the little balcony outside their small bedroom and watch all the people walking to tourist sights. The Team would eat a light breakfast and James and Phillipa would do there studies in the open court yard (all within their father's view) as the Team worked on various Extraction projects in the large living room. The house was typical Italian old world construction. Carefully placed thick stone walls with high ceilings and tall windows. Even a fresco painted on the dinning room wall. Like everything in Italy, the house was a wash of warm hues of colors.

On the weekends, or right after a job, Cobb and Hecate would take the Children out to see museums or churches. Sybil usually wondered off alone or with Eames. Arthur and Ariadne normally had the house to themselves for hours. Those lazy Saturdays. They spent the whole time in bed together. He made love to her for hours. Not with the strong forceful passion he had before. Her pregnancy had changed him. Perhaps it was a fear of hurting her and, by extension, the baby. She knew the reckless abandonment he had would return. Arthur was aroused at seeing her grow larger with his child. A male sense of pride at his accomplishment. Their time together alone was bliss. Their windows open to let in the air. The fear of being seen by neighbors, not cared about. He was always wanting her exposed to him. Wanting to see her naked body laying in his bed. Wanted to see her swollen breasts and growing belly. She blushed hotly at the memory. It was hard for Ariadne to believe that they were in hiding. This life was an easy thing to love.

Saito had provided them with aliases. They were always different people on paper since Yuseff's murder. They were in hiding in Japan of course. From Edwards assassins. But Japan had been different. It was easy to stay under Saito's protection from Edwards there. But Braker was different. He was not interested in assembling a Team, or gaining information. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to wake her up.

Ariadne was putting the finishing touches on her model when Cobb came home. Eames and Sybil were right behind him. The rest of the Team as well as the Children were getting ready for the dinner. The only heavy meal they would eat all day. She was about to gently scold them for taking so long when she saw their faces. Cobb wore a scowl and didn't want to look her in the eye. Eames and Sybil were casting worried looks at the Extractor. Arthur and Hecate had come out into the courtyard, sensing that something had happened.

"What is it?" Ariadne asked.

"Edwards was shot and killed in his home in New York last night." Cobb told them. "I just talked to the Australians, they think it was Braker."

"Did they catch him?" Arthur asked. His voice was indifferent to the American Business Man. Cobb shook his head.

"Then how do they know it was Braker?" Ariadne asked.

"The operation of the attack is consistent with their training." Eames told them. "He also had a motive." The weight of the new information settled over the group.

"So where do we go from here?" Arthur asked.

"We go after Hector." Cobb said. "Same as we planed. Arthur?"

"The information was _did_ extract from Edwards shows that Hector makes a trip to Dubai, India four times a year. He is due out there in March. They have outsourced labor there." The Point Man told him. "We can grab him and make the plant." Cobb nodded

"Ariadne?" He asked. The Architect nodded.

"Assuming that Hector's subconscious is militarized, I've designed three levels of mazes, the market for the first, Sybil's dream." The Girl nodded. Pleased to be going in instead of the Architect.

"I'm ready." Sybil piped up.

"The Second, a city for Arthur's dream. The last is a forest for you and Eames to take him down." Ariadne explained to the Extractor.

"Do we want to use the limbo compound?" Hecate asked.

"We don't want to get immune to it."Arthur told Cobb.

"We don't want to fall into Limbo either." Sybil said defensively.

"Braker used it four times before the Edwards extraction." Hecate added. "Also we have to take into account his exposure to the PASIV-4 that left him a vegetable for a few months. All that may have changed his brain to make the compound ineffective."

"We'll use the compound." Cobb said. "We can't risk falling into Limbo again."

**The next chapter was really hard for me to write My hands were shaking after I was done. I feel like it's very beautiful in a way. In another way, it's really awful. **


	7. Chapter 7

Giving Up

**Sorry about this.**

"_What if our baby, comes in after nine?_

_What if your eyes, close before mine?"_

_Giving up, Ingrid Michaelson_

The news of Braker's actions on Edwards was sobering. It was something that could not be overlooked as self defense. Ariadne had always imagined Roy had been killed trying to stop Braker from leaving. She was sad to hear the Australian Architect had been killed by his own teammate. Roy had always been so nice.

She had never thought Braker was capable of such things. He was always so bright and happy. He had been the one to keep her sane and helped bring her back when COBAL had kidnapped her. He had always been a friend and a comfort to her. More then Eames and Cobb even. He had been supportive of her relationship with Arthur, Even before they were a couple. After they had been saved from COBAL, they both had to spend a lot of time in the hospital. Braker had teased her about Arthur's attentions. That Eames and Cobb never stayed all night in the waiting room like the Point Man had. Ariadne was thinking all of these thoughts as she turned over the camera Braker had given her when she decided to stay in Japan.

It was a Friday, in early March. The inception of Hector would take place in just a few weeks. Arthur and the rest of the Team had gone to Berlin for a job and would be back Monday. The Point Man hated to leave her while she was so heavily pregnant, but she had insisted. After all, she was not due for another month and a half.

Sybil had suddenly become stubborn at the prospect of leaving Italy for Germany when there was so much action in the city right now. Rather then start an argument, Hecate had taken her place on the Job.

Perhaps the Girl had sensed something the others did not.

An early heat had rolled into the city and the mobs of tourists did not make the trek to a small under-appreciated church easy. Despite being so far along, the Architect was tired of feeling cooked up in the house. She had respected Arthur's insistence that she remain safely ensconced in there own fortress. But the itch to see Rome's beauty was calling to her. Like Sirens to Odysseus.

Sybil had a hard time wrangling James around the streets. He was a typical 7 year old who found the city highly stimulating. The Girl was always chasing after him and pulling him back. Phillipa was much calmer and took the Architect's hand as they waded though the mass of people. Ariadne was glad to have the support as the weight of her pregnancy was becoming difficult for her to walk at times.

Inside the Catholic chapel, the outside world was shut out. God was respected in Rome, and his houses was treated with reverence. There were tourists inside, a few patrons as well. Ariadne gasped at the beauty of it.

"Wow." Sybil breathed out. "Now _this_ is impressive."

"I want to take a few pictures." Ariadne said looking around the at the highly decorated walls. There were statues of saints and stained glass that cast off colorful natural lighting. It was like something out of dream.

"I thought Arthur was Jewish." Sybil said her nose scrunched up. "Why are we here?"

"Because beauty can transcend religion." Ariadne told her simply. The Girl shrugged. Sybil took the Children to look at some of the art work quietly as the Architect wandered over to the alter piece. The other visitors were admiring the shrines and small alters dedicated to the saints. The Blessed Virgin had caught her eye suddenly.

Her Grandfather had not been a religious man, but he loved to understand it. Like all mythologies, he taught her religion not as a duty, but as a subject. The Lady was dressed in blue and her face was the most beautiful rendering of the the Virgin Mary she had ever seen. She looked peaceful and serene. As if the knowledge of her son's fate was not upon her. Ariadne felt her own child kick. The little intruder (as Eames had nick named it) had been moving a lot lately. It had made sleeping difficult most nights and she found herself wishing that he would make his appearance already.

Ariadne and Arthur had debated that it was a boy. They decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise but there was always speculation. Arthur wanted a girl. His logic was girls were easier and always loved their Fathers. His only reference was Phillipa. But Ariadne had suddenly felt certain it was boy. It was just a feeling that came into her head and would not go away. Arthur insisted that she couldn't possibly know, which made Cobb laugh and shake his head. Mal had apparently accurately predicted the sex of both their Children. With over a month left to go before his arrival, the Team had done little more then attain basic supplies for their new addition. Ariadne was feeling frustrated that she and Arthur couldn't settle on a name for their son.

She snapped a photo of the statue's face. It was so peaceful here. The smell of burning candles, and incense. She looked up at the painted ceilings when a voice came from behind her.

"I think it might be a boy." Braker said. Ariadne stopped breathing. Her heart started to race. She slowly turned around to see the Australian Forger looking at her protruding belly. He nodded at her condition and smiled. "You carried Tomas the same way." He said casually.

"What..." She tried to say. She had to remind herself to breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sybil and the Children. In the mess of Tourists, the Girl had not noticed Baker. No one had. The two of them were alone at the other end of the church. "What do you want?" She asked finally. She felt the baby inside her respond to her fear with a kick.

"Ariadne..." He started to say. He looked like he was about to deliver some bad news.

"You killed Roy." She accused him plainly. "You killed Edwards to, didn't you?"  
>"Yes." He said, His voice was remorseless. "I had to." She shook her head.<p>

"No... no you didn't." She said feeling her heart race. She clutched at her belly as her son kicked again.

"Ariadne..." He said, his hand moved behind his back to retrieve a gun. She took a deep breath.

"Braker. You don't have to do this. Please." She told him putting her hands up. "Please, I'm pregnant. _Please_ don't do this." Like a distant back ground noise came screams from the tourists. Screams of 'he's got a gun' and shouting at they fled the chapel like frighted animals. Ariadne looked for Sybil. The Girl had whispered something to Phillipa who took James's hand and ran away in the mass of tourists.

Ariadne nodded as she saw the Girl crouch down in the pews out of Braker's sight but still there for her friend. The Architect was shaking as she was virtually alone with the Australian Forger now.

"I'm sorry Ariadne. I know you think this world is real... but we have to get back." Braker said. The bang that emitted from the gun was louder then she was expecting. The acoustics of the chapel carried the noise, turning it into a terrible beauty all it's own. Ariadne felt a sharp pain rip though her left shoulder. She knew she had been hit and the shock made her not even feel her body hitting the floor. She heard a scream that may have come from Sybil. The second shot seemed very far away. She couldn't feel that one and knew, deep down, Braker had taken his own life. He had woken himself up.

She was laying on her back as Sybil ran to her. The Girl was a mess of tears and fear.  
>"Ariadne!" She cried pressing down on the open bleeding wound.<p>

"It hurts!" The Architect cried out. A sharp pain ripped into her shoulder.  
>"That's good!" Sybil cried with a manic smile. "Means your not going into shock! Listen, just stay with the pain. Stay with the pain!" Ariadne looked up and saw the Blessed Virgin's statue. From the angle she was laying, it looked like the Lady dressed in blue was hovering over her. Her face kind and gentle. She suddenly felt calmer. As if a gentle force was there. For the first time in recent memory, Ariadne found herself praying. Pleading, to this Lady for help.<p>

"_Please,"_ She thought _"Protect my Son, Please. If I cant make it... that's okay. Please help my Son. You were a Mother, you know what it means. I don't care about myself. Please let my Son survive this." _

She had shut out Sybil's cries and screams as she felt her body start to grow cold. It didn't hurt anymore.

**If it makes anyone feel any better, I was actually shaking as I was completing this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Broken

"_Darkness there, and nothing more."_

_Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven_

The worst thing. The very worst thing has happened. Sybil was sitting in the emergency room at a nearby hospital. James and Phillipa was sitting quietly by her side. Their small hands were wrapped inside hers. Blood was over her clothes. She had rushed to Ariadne's side after Braker shot himself. The memory of the Australian Forger dead in that chapel. His face gone. What was left, looked like hamburger meat. She shut her eyes trying to force that image out.

Ariadne was breathing hard as she lay on her back. Bright red blood coming from a large wound. Something inside Sybil's head had chimed a memory of applying pressure to the wound. The bright red blood was alright. As long as the blood was not dark red, no organs had been punctured. She watched as Ariadne turned very pale and became unresponsive. The paramedics were quick to reach them. Sybil had not been able to go in the ambulance because she had to retrieve James and Phillipa. She didn't even wash the blood off as she took their hands, and the three of them walked to the Hospital.

The horror of it, was like a dream. No way this could be real. But deep down, Sybil knew this was all to real. She noticed the blood on her hands, blood (by contacting her) were on James and Phillipa. She hurried the pair of them into a nearby ladies room and scrubbed their small hands and fingers until James was crying out from the hot water and harsh washing the Girl gave him. She noticed Ariadne's blood on her face and clothes in the mirror. She felt a panic at that. She wanted it off her body. She ran the tap as hot as it would go and shed her light summer jacket and top and scrubbed the blood off. Finally resorting to scratching her skin till it welled up in red splotches. Only then, could she cry. Sybil sank to the floor and wept as James and Phillipa crowed in her lap to comfort her.

In a Berlin hotel room, Arthur and the Team were holding up as they waited for their Mark to show up.

"Bloody Hell," Eames said flipping though the stations. "All the shows here are in German." Arthur wanted to laugh, but only cast Eames a annoyed look. The Point Man's cell phone suddenly rang out Ariadne's ring tone. He picked it up quickly. He had been nervous about leaving her behind. He wanted to be there for every moment of her pregnancy and he felt cheated missing just a few days.

"Hey," He said casually "Are you okay?" Instead of the sweet voice of his wife, Sybil's hysterical voice boomed over the cell phone.

"Arthur! You have to come home now!" She cried.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked standing up. He felt his blood turn to ice. Eames had snapped off the T.V. As he, Cobb and Hecate all realized something serious had happened.

"It's Braker." Sybil cried. Her voice was high and trembling "He found us! Arthur... Please come home now!"

"Are your alright?" Arthur almost shouted at her. He couldn't hide the desperation in of his voice.

"No!" Sybil was in the full force of weeping. "He shot her! Braker shot Ariadne!" Arthur felt his brain stop working. Cobb, sensing that the Point Man was not with him anymore, took the phone. The Extractor tried to calm Sybil down as he asked questions, where were they? Were his Children alright? Cobb told the Girl they would be there as soon as possible and to stay where she was. Without saying a word to the rest of his Team, Eames and Hecate had quickly gathered their bags and equipment to make a speedy exit out of Berlin.

Inside nothing. Ariadne felt herself waking up. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt weighted down. Her breathing was slow. She kept telling her brain to wake up. She needed to wake up. She remembered the sound the gun shot made in that chapel. It echoed so beautifully. The sound of it was rich and powerful. Enough to wake the Gods of Mount Olympus. She felt herself smile at the thought. She suddenly remembered. She had been shot. Ariadne's eyes flew open. She was in an empty hospital room. It was fairly dark and she was hooked up to machines. She breathed in and out. Where was she? What happened? Her hand went to her belly. Nothing. Her baby was gone.

"Oh God!" She cried out suddenly "Help! Nurse Help!" A very hard pain ripped at her shoulder making her gasp and tears of pain sprang to her eyes. An older woman, very matronly came into her little room.  
>"Signora?" The nurse said<p>

"Where's my baby?" She shouted. The Nurse nodded and came to stand by her.

"He's in our neonatal intensive care unit." She explained in a thick Italian accent. "One of the best Doctors was flown in from Japan to attend to him." She continued, taking the Architect's pulse.

"He?... He's okay?" Ariadne breathed scarcely able to hope. The Nurse nodded.

"Your marito was here before but his fratelli talked him into going home. I believe your sorella is still around. She may have gone to get something to eat." She said. Ariadne had to think. To translate. Her Husband, Arthur. His brothers? Had to be Eames and Cobb. The staff must have taken Sybil as her sister.

"What happened?" She asked the nurse.

"Oh Bambino." The Nurse said with a sincere look. "Some _lunitco_ came into the church and shot you. Then he shot himself. Thanks be to the Blessed Virgin that you and your baby were saved." The Nurse crossed herself quickly in prayer.

"Braker." Ariadne said softly. "How long have I been here?" She asked

"Four days." The Nurse said kindly. "You had to have emergency surgery, but all the saints were on your side." Ariadne nodded. She remembered her prayer then. The face of the Lady in blue looking up at her.  
>"I was looking up, after I was shot, at the statue of Mary. I think I felt her there. I prayed for her to help us." She confessed almost feeling silly.<br>"Si, and she came and helped you. That man was il Diavolo* in human form. But il Diavolo can not beat the Holy Father." The Nurse patted Ariadne's hand and said with a smile. "I'll be right back." She said.

When the nurse was gone Ariadne had time to think about what had happened. The drugs she had been given made her feel groggy and she fought back sleep. The Nurse had come back by then. She was rolling an incubator with a tiny bundle in it, wrapped in a white blanket. The Architect gasped as she realized the was her son.

"Il piccolo miracolo*." The Nurse said. "You will be the first one other then the nurses to hold him. As it should be."

"Is... is he alright?" She asked fearing taking the baby out of the safely of the incubator would harm him. The nurse nodded.  
>"He is <em>very<em> strong. He has been wanting to meet his Mother all this time." The Nurse handed the tiny baby to her.

Her words had been perfect. She _was_ meeting her son. He was tiny and wrinkled. His small, delicate hands framing his perfect, little face. Because of her wounds, she could only hold him with her right hand, but he was small enough for her to cradle him. She (with the nurses help) unwrapped him. She counted his toes and fingers, let his hand wrap around her finger. She noticed a small ID bracelet on his tiny ankle. It held a single name.

"Alexander?" Ariadne asked. The Nurse nodded.

"After Alexander the Great*. The great military leader. We give them these nicknames, in the NICU. Strong names. Hero's names. It makes them fight." The Nurse said as if modern medicine could not hold a candle to old world rituals and superstitions. Ariadne smiled as she wrapped him up again. He stirred in her arm and opened his deep brown eyes. Her heart leaped at the sight of him.  
>"Hello Alexander, I... I'm your Mom." She felt herself crying sweet tears of joy. "I'm so happy your here."<p>

Arthur had not been able to sleep. He had walked back to the hospital Sybil had returned earlier to tell them that Ariadne was still out. The baby still in isolation in the NICU. His family, his life, his home was on the edge of a knife. He could hardly stand to walk past the church where it had happened. It was the shortest way to the hospital and it still had police tape and a guard in front of it. The tragic shooting was all over the news. A pregnant American girl had been shot by some deranged lunatic. A crime made all the more unthinkable by occurring in a church. Arthur had been glad to learn Braker was dead. His only regret was that he was not able to kill the Australian Forger himself.

He had arrived back in Rome just in time to see Ariadne rolled out of surgery. His son... his beautiful son... was taken from her body prematurely and put in an incubator. He had been forbidden to do little more then look at him through the barrier that kept the innocent life warm. He arrived at her room. Thinking his place was by her side. For better or worse, until she woke up. He was not expecting the vision before him.

Ariadne was sitting up in bed. Her cheeks and lips pink and red with healthy blood flow. In her good arm was cradled a tiny baby. His son.

"Hello." She said peacefully. As if he had just gone into another room and came back. He almost stopped breathing. She looked down at their baby. "Alexander... I want you to meet your Father." She said to the moving bundle. Arthur felt he was moving in slow motion. The Nurse left the room as he went to stand by his family. Ariadne smiled at the Point Man as she handed him the perfect little being. His eyes were open and Arthur couldn't take his eyes off him.

"My God." He said in a whisper. "He's beautiful." Ariadne nodded as if their love could produce nothing less.  
>"The nurse just brought him in." She told him. Arthur sat on the edge of her bed holding the baby. He was fearful he may not be holding him right. But Ariadne gave him a serene look that showed complete confidence in her husband.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I'm glad your here."

"I never should have left." He said humbly. "I'm _so_ sorry." She shook her head.  
>"It's over now." She whispered back touching Alexander's small face with her fingers. After a while, the Nurse appeared in the door frame.<p>

"I think he has to go back." Arthur said with an embarrassed smile. The Nurse put their precious child back the incubator and returned him to the NICU. Arthur and Ariadne talked for a long time. She told him about the chapel. Photographing it. Braker. The shooting. The sound that it made. How she had felt something come over her. The face of the Lady in blue. Her prayers. She soon felt the effect of the pain killers and started to fall asleep. Arthur curled up in the large hospital bed next to her as she fell asleep. Never willing to leave her side again.

In the morning, the Team arrived bright and early. Alexander was passed around and held. The special Doctor Saito had flown in, told them the "little intruder" would be able to go home very soon.

Ariadne was still in pain from her gun shot wound. She could barely work her left arm and there was a great deal of bruising.

Arthur was on hand. Helping her to dress (for once) and Sybil refused to leave the Architect's side. It felt good to have so many people who cared about her in one room.

"According to Saito," Cobb was saying giving the baby to Sybil "Hector had sold off portions of his father's company. He is making a bid for Governor of New York." The extractor smiled. "It seems his platform will be to outlaw dream extractions."

"That's good news, he won't win. But it bought us at least one less bad guy." The Point Man said

"Ariadne," Eames said looking over Sybil's shoulder. "This truly awful." The Forger pointed to Alexander "He looks _far_ to much like Arthur." Ariadne laughed as Arthur cast Eames an annoyed look.

"Where is Hecate?" Ariadne asked Cobb.  
>"She took the kids to a museum." The Extractor told her. "They don't allow young children in the maternity ward here." The Architect nodded<p>

"James and Phillipa must have been so scared after what happened." Ariadne said sadly. "I'm so sorry Cobb."

"Don't be." Cobb told him. "This was Braker's doing."

Ariadne nodded. She was filled suddenly with a happiness that made her very afraid. She looked at her camera bag she had with her when she had been shot. Sybil had taken the time to claim it before the ambulance took her away. Wincing in pain, she leaned over to pick it up. The Team was talking happily to each other. Sybil had passed the baby to his Father. Arthur held his beautiful son in his arms like a natural.

Ariadne was rooting around in her bag till she saw it. The heavy shinny rock she used as her totem. She started to pull in out of the bag. Wanting to inspect it carefully to determine that she was truly awake. That she had a perfect baby, a loving husband and wonderful friends. Before she could even look at it, Alexander cried out.

"I think he wants you." Arthur said trying to hand her their son. Ariadne smiled and dropped the stone back in her bag. She happily embraced Alexander and looked at his face. Eames was right, he looked like Arthur.

She longer cared if this world was real or not.

_***il Diavolo, The Devil, a fallen angel who tries to lure people into Hell**_

_***Il piccolo miracolo, The Little Miracle**_

_***Alexander the Great, Greek, Creator of one the largest empires in the ancient world before the age of thirty. **_

**I'm NOT a very religious person, but lets face it, that was pretty good time to start praying. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Chemist

Hecate* had taken the Children to a museum in the city while the rest of the Team had gone to see Ariadne and the baby. It was the kind of special showing that kids were allowed to run off and explore. James and Phillipa never missed the Chemist as she wandered to a reclusive area.

Hecate cloistered herself in a small, quite area before pulling out the cell phone she had not used in over a year.

"The Architect is alive." She told the familiar voice on the line. Her accent had changed from American to a rough British cadence. "Gave birth to a healthy baby. She is everything we heard about and more. She is brilliant."

"The Extractor?" the voice asked.

"Fine, but not what were looking for."

"Forger?" the voice asked.

"He's adopted Sybil." Hecate said with a laugh.

"Jim's Sybil? Who worked for COBAL?"

"Yes." Hecate added "If we can bring her in, the Forger will follow."  
>"Sybil..." the voice sounded uneasy<p>

"She may be worth it Sir. She has been a full member of the team. She is very capable."

"Fine." The voice said "Bring them in. Their Point Man?"

"Negative." Hecate told him. "He will _never_ play ball."  
>"Very well, Bring the Architect, the Forger... and Sybil in." The Voice told her<p>

"The Extractor and Point Man?"

"Take them out." The voice said

"There is a Doctor Yori in Japan. She has done great things with bringing back people lost in dream extractions. Could be worth cultivating."

"That sounds fine. But she is not a priority."

"One more thing." Hecate told the phone "The Limbo compound we developed has a flaw."

"How so?"

"The man who shot the Architect, he was the Australian Forger. He had been exposed to the compound only few times. He remembered Limbo."

"That's bad news." The voice said. "Bring them in quickly." Hecate nodded, the voice came back suddenly, "On second thought, try to bring the Extractor in as well. He is the ring leader of the Team right?"

"May I ask why sir?" Hecate asked.

Across an ocean in Los Angels, Robert Fischer was at the other end of the call.

"Time for him to answer some questions." The Young Businessman said.

* _**Hecate - death and vengeance goddess, originally from Babylonian myth, but depending on the source, carried over to Greek.**_

_**I'm Sorry, I'm just not ready to let these people be happy. **_


End file.
